The slew rate of a circuit is commonly defined as the maximum rate of change of the output voltage of an amplifier operated within its linear region or of a closed-loop amplifier under large-signal conditions which result in current limiting. A maximum amount of slew rate in amplifiers is typically desired so that the output voltage is as sensitive to input voltage changes as possible. However, in some telecommunication circuits which operate within conventional radio frequency (RF) ranges, the slew rate must be limited to avoid the output signal from interfering with associated RF equipment. Previous integrated circuit driver circuits which are slew rate limited have used a large valued external capacitor connected to an output terminal to capacitively limit the rate at which the output voltage signal may transition. Such slew rate limiting capacitors have to be large valued and are not easily integrable into a circuit because of size constraints.